Your Height Definition (Lucas X Renjun)
by Dyorchestra
Summary: Renjun benci tinggi badannya tapi ia malah mendapat kekasih dengan tinggi yang luar biasa. Lucas X Renjun (LuRen, YukhRen, CasRen) apalah itu namanya ; A little bit JaemRen/Noren -NCT2018-
1. Your Height Definition (LuRen)

_Your Height Definition_

 _Lucas X Renjun_

 _NCT 2018_

 _Renjun benci tinggi badannya tapi ia malah mendapat kekasih dengan tinggi yang luar biasa.  
Lucas X Renjun (LuRen, YukhRen, CasRen) apalah itu namanya _

* * *

Renjun pikir selama ini tidak ada yang salah dengan postur dan tinggi badannya. Bahkan ia merasa bangga sewaktu _junior high school_ , karena ia salah satu anak dengan tinggi di atas anak yang lain dulu.

Iya dulu.

Sekarang berbeda. Ia tidak tahu apakah pertumbuhannya sudah berhenti atau orang-orang bertumbuh dengan pesatnya.

Menyebalkan ketika kelasnya mengadakan foto bersama. Awalnya renjun senang-senang saja karena hal ini dapat mempererat kekompakan kelas. Tapi pada akhirnya kegiatan foto bersama ini membuat renjun _pouting_ sepanjang hari. Masalahnya adalah semua anak laki-laki diharuskan berdiri di belakang agar tidak menutupi para anak perempuan, yang tidak diharapkannya ternyata renjun memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan anak perempuan lainnya membuat ia harus berpindah posisi berada di tengah-tengah dengan samping kiri dan kanan anak perempuan.

Ada lagi.

Lagi-lagi dirinya harus tertutupi oleh orang. Renjun sangat senang dengan kegiatan bermusik. Apapun itu musiknya tapi renjun paling senang dengan yang berbau kontemporer.

Saat itu ia dan haechan pergi ke suatu konser. Karena tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk dengan terpaksa haechan menariknya berdiri di sayap kiri panggung. Pada awalnya renjun masih bisa menikmati konser itu tapi lagi-lagi daerah tempatnya berdiri semakin penuh dengan orang-orang dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, mereka sangat tinggi (Ugh renjun iri dengan itu).

Solusinya kali ini renjun mau tak mau dan agar tak percuma datang kesana tanpa melihat apapun, ia akhirnya digendong dipundak temannya haechan yang kebetulan ada disana juga.

Pokoknya menyebalkan.

Dan lagi-lagi renjun melemparkan sumpah serapahnya. Dia kesal dengan tingginya yang alakadar ini. Kegiatan rutin yang akhir-akhir ini ia jalani, menonton latihan basket sekolah ditambah dengan salah satu pemain disana adalah seseorang yang menjabat menjadi kekasihnya kini.

Kejadiannya cukup aneh, bagaimana mereka dekat dan akhirnya meresmikan hubungan. Tentunya di awali dengan haechan yang memaksanya menonton latihan basket. Saat itu renjun tengah membeli air putih itu saja, tapi haechan datang dan langsung membawanya ke lapangan. Biasanya haechan juga tidak begitu suka menonton latihan basket tapi katanya harus ada yang dia awasi.

"Aku takut mark hyung kegatelan sama anak-anak perempuan yang berisik itu!"

Oh haechan mau mengawasi mark hyung, kekasihnya.

Renjun tidak begitu tertarik melihatnya. Ia hanya mengenali beberapa anak seperti mark hyung, jeno (teman haechan yang menggendongnya dulu) dan jaemin teman sekelasnya sekarang.

Begitu latihan basket berhenti, semua pemainnya menuju sisi lapangan. Dapat dilihat mark hyung menghampirinya dan haechan. Tentunya haechan dan mark pun langsung bermesraan berdua menyisakan renjun sendiri.

Tanpa disadari renjun, seseorang yang menjulang tinggi menghampirinya juga dan meraih air putih yang ia pegang lalu dengan santainya ia minum.

Renjun ingin meneriakinya tapi heol –tidak jadi-. Renjun malah terbengong melihatnya.

Dia... dia ini sangat tampan dan bisa dibilang menawan dengan bulir keringat yang dengan sialan terlihat seksi menetes di pelipisnya.

Renjun masih terdiam.

"Hei...!"

"Hei...!"

"A...ahh iya..." Renjun kembali ke kesadarannya.

Orang di hadapannya ini tersenyum mematikan sekali.

"Rasanya manis sama sepertimu. Lelahku jadi hilang hehehe..." Ia menarik tangan mungil renjun, mengembalikan botol itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Hahh/?"

Dari kejadian itulah awal kedekatan renjun dengan seseorang yang disebut lucas ini. Ngomong-ngomong dia kakak kelas renjun ternyata.

Tapi tidak serta-merta membuat renjun menerima begitu saja pernyataan cinta lucas hyung. Kenapa tidak diterima sih renjun, kan katanya tampan?

Iya lucas hyung itu memang tampan

Kalau lagi diam.

Lucas hyung menunjukkan sikap aslinya kepada renjun, iya sikap aslinya agak/? Heboh itu. Tapi ya namanya pesona lucas hyung tidak bisa renjun tolak.

Akhirnya mereka sudah menjalaninya sejak dua bulan lalu.

Kembali lagi ke acara rutin menonton latihan basket. Haechan yang menonton dan menyemangati mark juga renjun yang menyemangati lucas hyungnya dalam diam.

Ketenaran lucas sebagai _ace_ tim basket sekolahnya karena ia tinggi (cocok untuk pemain basket), lihai dalam mengoper dan mencetak skor ditambah juga ketampanannya membuat banyak murid perempuan rela berkerumun dan meneriakkan namanya keras-keras untuk mendapat perhatian.

Kerumunan yang tepat berada di depannya ini membuatnya mengingat betapa renjun membenci tinggi badannya saat ini. Mereka terus menghalangi pandangan renjun ke arah lapangan.

Haechan sebagai teman yang peka akhirnya meneriakki para perempuan itu untuk menyingkir.

"Huhh menyebalkan." Berapa kali kata menyebalkan yang renjun ucapkan hari ini?

YHD

Memang seluruh sekolah sudah mengetahui bahwa lucas tak lagi _single_ dan sudah memiliki lelaki manis nan mungil bernama huang renjun. Tetapi itu tidak berpengaruh bagi para murid perempuan _fans_ lucas ini.

Menurut renjun, mereka dengan tidak tahu malunya terus mengelu-elukan nama lucas memanggilnya layak kekasih mereka sendiri.

Renjun harap ia dapat seperti haechan yang bisa bersikap sedemikian rupa/? Hingga para murid perempuan sedikit segan mendekati mark. Tapi sayangnya renjun bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Oh lihat sekarang mereka berkerumun lagi mendekati lucas padahal lucas tengah menuju kemari. Renjun hendak menghampirinya tapi tiba-tiba...

Seorang gadis semampai mendekati lucas dan menciumnya tepat di pipi.

Di pipi.

PIPI.

Lucas terkejut, yang lainnya juga terkejut sedangkan gadis itu malah tersenyum senang.

Renjun?

'Apa itu?' Renjun saja susah menggapai pipi lucas. Perempuan itu!

Dia sudah benar-benar dalam puncak kekesalannya. Ia membanting botol air yang ia pegang ke tanah hingga memuncratkan isinya kemana-mana lalu berlari meninggalkan lapangan dan mereka semua yang ada di sana.

Haechan yang menyaksikan kejadian itu segera berteriak membubarkan kerumunan dan mencaci-maki gadis kurang ajar itu.

"Yak! Lucas hyung pabbo cepat susul renjun! Kau gila yaa!?" Haechan kembali berteriak, kali ini kepada lucas.

"Kau tidak ingin kan jika renjun ku rebut? Jadi cepat kejar dia!"

"HEY! Apa-apaan itu jeno!"

Mark menggeleng kepalanya, ia menarik haechan lalu menenangkan kekasihnya itu. "Sudah bodoh cepat pergi!"

Lucas pun segera melesat menjauhi lapangan. Menuju tempat yang kemungkinan selalu renjun datangi.

Ruang musik.

"Kau tahu jika aku tidak kalah cepat dengan lucas hyung, mungkin sekarang renjun milikku."

Jeno menatap jaemin yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan berkata seperti itu. Ia memberikan pandangan sulit pada jaemin yang ditangkap jaemin sebagai kebingungan.

"Siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki lelaki manis seperti renjun hmm..." Jaemin kembali berujar.

黄仁俊

Lucas membuka pintu ruangan musik. Ruangan itu begitu hening seperti tidak adanya kehidupan tapi lucas yakin renjunnya ada di sana.

Ia menyusuri perlahan tempat itu hingga mengantarkannya kepojokkan ruangan dimana piano besar bertengger. Ia menilik ke bawah piano, di bawah sana ia melihat renjun berjongkok sambil menundukkan kepalanya tapi ia tidak menangis.

Lucas tahu bahwa renjun kuat.

Renjun mengangkat kepalanya menatap dingin lucas tetapi lucas segera menarik renjun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Mereka saling berhadapan tapi renjun tetap memandanginya datar. Oh kemana tatapan mata berkilau nan cantik milik renjun?

"Renjun...ak-"

"Aku benci hyung yang terlalu populer! Aku benci hyung yang tampan kepada orang lain...!

'Wah renjun sedang memakinya atau memujanya?'

Aku benci tubuh hyung yang tinggi! Aku juga benci para gadis yang mudah menggapai hyung! Aku benci mereka yang dengan mudah melihatmu! Aku benciiiii..."

Usai meneriakkinya, lucas maju mendekap renjun. Renjun menahan mati-matian agar air matanya tidak terjatuh, ia masih bisa bertahan.

Lucas melepas dekapannya, membawa renjun melihat ke arahnya. Mata renjun berkilau karena ia berkaca-kaca.

Lucas mengelus punggungnya berusaha menenangkan.

Inilah yang renjun sukai dari lucas, hyungnya dapat memberinya kenyamanan.

"Renjun...

Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang semua itu. Tapi yang harus kau tahu, aku yang seperti ini akan tetap disampingmu, menyukaimu dan menyayangimu. Aku janji agar aku selalu ada dalam pandanganmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena kau adalah renjunku."

Haruskah renjun menyediakan karung untuk menyimpan lucas hyungnya yang seperti ini?

Lucas hyungnya bisa se-romantis ini.

Wajah renjun padam merah merona, membuat lucas gemas ingin mengecupnya.

Perlahan lucas mendekatkan wajahnya, tetapi terasa dalam genggamannya renjun berusaha menjinjitkan dirinya.

"Tidak usah biar aku saja..." Lucas mengecup dahi renjun yang terasa pas dengannya. Kemudian membungkukkan badannya perlahan mengecup mata, hidung dan terakhir bibir renjun.

Cukup lama kedua bibir itu saling menempel memberikan rasa satu sama lain dan tiba-tiba lucas mengangkat badan renjun, membuat renjun otomatis melingkarkan kakinya. Renjun merasa tinggi seketika.

Ughh renjun merasa sangat dicintai jika begini.

Bisakah renjun mengatakannya lagi, kalau renjun suka tinggi badannya...

끝

.

.

.

 _Wahahaha XD_

 _Uri Renjun lagi deket sama banyak orang nih termasuk sama lucas_

 _Aneh ga aku bikin Luren/? ff ini? wkwk_

 _Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian /favorite dan review/_

 _Oh ya kalo ada yang pernah baca aku publish juga di wattpad_

 _Sekian dan Terima Kasih_


	2. Go on a Date with Giant Lucas! (LuRen)

_Go on a Date with Giant Lucas!_

 _Lucas X Renjun_

 _NCT 2018_

* * *

3.25 AM

Lucas tidak tahu harus menempatkan pada siapa kekesalannya. Di jam rawan dimana matahari masih bersembunyi malu-malu belum menampakkan cahanyanya, ia telah berdiri gemetaran karena dingin yang mengigit kulitnya.

Kalau kalian mau tahu, lucas tengah berdiri sendirian di Hangang _Park_ di pinggir sungai Han jam tiga pagi.

Jam tiga pagi!

Bayangkan seberapa dinginnya di pagi buta ini di pinggir sungai kebesaran milik Korea yang semakin membuat Lucas seolah-olah berada di Kutub.

Sebenarnya mungkin ini kesalahannya yang kemarin membuat si mungil itu cukup marah besar sehingga Lucas harus merelakan dirinya _absent_ dari jadwal latihan basket demi memenuhi permintaan kekasihnya. Iya, Lucas sudah berjanji untuk mengiyakan segala yang diminta kekasihnya termasuk _dating_ seharian. Hari ini merupakan hari _full-booked by_ Renjun. Hari dimana kekasih super mungilnya bisa mengklaim dirinya seharian.

Tapi kenapa harus jam tiga _sih_?

Ya tapi Lucas bisa apa, yang penting Renjun bahagia _deh_.

Lucas kembali menghela napasnya panjang sekalian meniupi tangannya yang kaku kedinginan.

Untungnya ia memakai jaket meski tidak begitu membantu mengusir hawa dingin yang terus-terusan membelai kulitnya. Lucas tetap berdiam diri dan sedikit menjauh dari sisi sungai sambil menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangan berharap kehangatan datang dari sana. Pria dengan kelebihan tinggi ini tengah menunggu kekasihnya.

" _bbbrrrrrr_ " Lucas menggigil, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri guna menambah kehangatan. Padahal waktu terus berjalan menuju fajar tetapi hawa disekitar malah semakin dingin.

Lucas mengetuk-etukan sepatunya, sedikit melakukan pemanasan sederhana agar tubuhnya tidak begitu kaku karena kedinginan. Taman di pinggir sungai masih sangat sepi mengingat ini masih pagi buta hingga sangat jelas di telinganya deru napas seseorang tengah berlari mendekatinya.

" _Hahh~ hahh~ hahh~_ Lucas _hyung_!"

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Lucas dapat melihat jelas kekasihnya yang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Lucas tersenyum lebar. _'Ah kekasihku akhirnya sampai juga'_

" _Hyung!_ " Renjun berdiri dihadapannya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Apa Renjun sangat bersemangat berkencan dengannya hingga berlari-lari seperti ini?

 _Ah_ Lucas sudah membayangkan apa-apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini. Sedikit banyaknya Lucas berharap pada kencan yang mungkin sebagian besar akan menguntungkannya dari segi _kemodusan_.

"Ayo _hyung!_ "

"Langsung saja?"

Renjun mendadak memeluknya, ia mendongak menatap Lucas dari bawah dengan senyum yang terlampau imut bagi Lucas, "Tentu, Lucas _hyung_ pasti sudah kedinginan menunggu _kan?_ "

Ingin rasanya Lucas menerjang kekasih super mungilnya. Kalian harus tahu bagaimana Renjun terlihat sangat mungil ketika tingginya yang hanya sebatas dagu memeluk badan Lucas dan menatapnya dengan berseri-seri serta suara yang begitu imut (di pendengaran Lucas tentunya).

Lucas jadi lupa soal dirinya yang kedinginan. Ngomong-ngomong soal dingin. " _Emm_ Renjunie, kau yakin tidak kedinginan? Ku lihat tadi prakiraan cuaca cukup dingin pagi ini..." Lucas menahan gejolak dirinya untuk mencubiti pipi gembil renjun yang masih berseri-seri.

Renjun menggeleng kecil. Pemuda mungil itu sudah meninggalkan Lucas yang bersiap mengorbankan jaketnya untuk si mungil. Lucas hanya dapat mengekori si kecil yang telah berjalan jauh di depannya menuju dimana sepeda dengan berbagai ukuran masih terparkir apik untuk para penggunanya.

"Hari ini _kan_ kita bermain sepeda Lucas _hyung,_ kita akan berolahraga pagi supaya tubuh kita tidak kedinginan..." ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit imut (bagi Lucas) membuatnya mengiyakan apapun yang diminta oleh pemuda kelahiran jilin itu.

 _Uggh_ tolong kendalikan hormon Lucas saat ini.

Renjunnya mengapa begitu manis dan perhatian. Lihat! Ia bahkan menarik sepeda-sepeda itu keluar untuk mereka gunakan nanti.

 _'Wah sungguh Renjunku sangat mandiri dan perhatian!'_

Renjun menarik sebuah sepeda _fixie_ berwarna campuran antara biru dan putih yang Lucas yakin akan digunakan Renjun nantinya. Lihat saja dudukan sepeda yang setara dengan tinggi pinggang Renjun ditambah sebuah bel kecil di _stang_ sepeda tersebut. Benar-benar cocok untuk Renjun.

Kemudian Renjun kembali mengambil sepeda lainnya—setelah menyimpan sepeda yang akan dia gunakan di sisi lain tentunya—yang nampak cocok digunakan untuk anak kecil yang bahkan belum bisa mengayuh pedal gas.

 _'A—Apa!'_

Lucas seketika membelalak. "Re—Renjun kenapa kau mengeluarkan sepeda yang i—itu sayang?"

"Ini sepeda yang akan kau pakai Lucas _hyungie~_ "

"Serius?"

Kepala Renjun menganggut-anggut, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut—seperti sedih akan reaksi Lucas. " _Hyung_ bilang mau menuruti semua keinginanku~~"

"I—Iya... tapi...," jari telunjuk Lucas mengarah pada sepeda mungil yang Renjun sodorkan untuknya. "Sepeda itu bahkan tidak ada pedal gasnya~"

Jika dijabarkan, sepeda itu hanya bisa digerakkan dengan gusuran kaki dan ukurannya pun sangat kecil, karena saking kecilnya kaki Lucas yang jenjang akan sangat tertekuk jika duduk di jok mungil yang hanya setinggi seperempat dari betisnya.

Sepertinya Renjun ingin menyiksanya.

"Lucas _hyung~~_ "

 _'Oh tidak!'_

Jangan biarkan Renjun menunjukkan _aegyo_ nya, karena Lucas akan menyerah dengan sukarela jika...

Lihat itu lihat!

Renjun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menggesek genggaman tangan kecil itu pada daerah matanya seakan-akan ingin menangis. Tak lupa kerucutan bibirnya yang semakin mencuat keluar membuat Lucas ingin menyudahi _aegyo_ manis itu dengan satu kecupan basah.

"Baiklah..."

" _YES_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tolong lupakan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya—yang menurut Lucas gagal, kakinya sampai keram tertekuk begitu lama—karena pemuda mungil di sampingnya tampak sangat bahagia bersenandung kecil seolah-olah tidak merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya tadi. Ia malah begitu semangat menjalankan acara keduanya.

Pergi berbelanja di Myeongdong untuk makan malam.

Saat ini matahari sedikit menyembulkan sinarnya. Membuat Korea lebih terang dan hangat dari sebelumnya. Beberapa burung juga sudah mulai melakukan aktivitas keseharian mereka. Begitu juga dengan para manusia yang seharusnya sudah meramaikan jalanan pagi ini.

Seharusnya _sih_.

Tapi setelah turun dari bis, ia dan Renjun tengah berjalan santai dengan tangan yang bertaut, melewati trotoar yang sepi ini. Mereka tengah menuju Myeongdong. Destinasi selanjutnya untuk acara _dating_ mereka.

"Lucas _hyung~~_ ingin makan apa?" mereka berhenti sejenak tepat di depan pintu masuk pasar yang ternyata pagi ini cukup ramai juga.

 _'Kalau boleh jujur aku ingin memakanmu~'_

Lucas tersenyum bodoh membayangkan suara batinnya. Ia mengusak rambut Renjun pelan. Menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit setara dengan tinggi Renjun kemudian mengecup pipi gembilnya.

"Terserah padamu, apapun yang kau masak aku akan menyukainya~"

Renjun terlihat menimang-nimang. Jarinya diketukkan beberapa kali pada dagunya. "Aku sedang ingin memasak _seafood,_ _hyung_ mau?"

"Apapun yang kau suka sayang, aku oke..."

" _Call!_ "

Tujuan mereka langsung pada para penjual aneka hewan laut. Di sana begitu memanjakan mata Renjun, melihat dari banyak dan segarnya bahan-bahan yang disediakan. Tapi jika Lucas boleh bercerita sedikit, ia sangat kerepotan sungguh.

Renjun tidak segan-segan menyuruhnya mengangkut beberapa ikan besar yang bau dan masih menggeliat, membuat kaos juga jaketnya basah karena ikan itu. Belum lagi cumi yang mereka beli ternyata masih hidup.

Bayangkan saja saat cumi itu Lucas pegang, mendadak tintanya menyembur pada kaos Lucas (lagi). Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat dekil.

Wajahnya sih tampan, tapi penampilannya begitu kotor dengan bau anyir yang menguar menusuk hidung orang-orang yang di dekatnya. Mereka menjauhi Lucas sangat jelas dengan menutup hidung.

Sementara Renjun hanya menertawainya manis. Sangat manis, tawanya pun amat puas.

" _Ahahahahaha!_ Lucas _hyung_ seperti belum mandi!"

' _Terima kasih Renjunku terima kasih...'_ batin Lucas merana.

Asal Renjun bahagia dan tidak mencak-mencak seperti kemarin, Lucas tidak apa-apa dikatai dekil dan ditertawakan bibi penjual cumi.

—

Sebenarnya masih banyak acara yang telah Renjun buat dalam kencan mereka namun kali ini mereka harus pulang terlebih dahulu ke apartemen yang ditempati Renjun.

Untuk apa?

Tolong jangan berpikiran macam-macam seperti Lucas.

Alasannya yang pertama untuk menaruh belanjaan dan alasan kedua, Lucas butuh mandi.

Renjun sampai sedikit menjauh darinya karena bau anyir yang ditimbulkan oleh makhluk-makhluk laut sialan itu.

Padahal Lucas sedikit berharap kalo acara berbelanja akan membuat mereka tampak seperti suami-istri yang sedang mencari kebutuhan bulanan. Tapi memang niat yang tidak baik akan berdampak tidak baik pula.

Lucas segera saja melarikan diri ke kamar mandi. Jika Renjun saja tidak tahan dengan baunya apalagi ia sendiri yang hampir muntah beberapa kali.

" _Huwaaaaahh_ rasanya segar sekali~"

Lucas baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi bersamaan uap air hangat yang berhembus saat ia membuka pintu. Tangannya masih menggesekkan rambut basahnya menggunakan handuk. Benar-benar sangat lega rasanya menurut Lucas. Ia sudah wangi dan bersih sekarang hingga sangat siap untuk menempel ria dengan kekasih super mungilnya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat Renjun begitu sibuk merapalkan kata-kata yang tidak terlalu terdengar olehnya. Punggung sempitnya bergerak naik turun seperti berusaha meneliti sesuatu yang ia pegang di tangannya.

Diam-diam Lucas berjalan mengendap-endap hendak mengagetkan Renjun.

"DORRRRR!"

"AAAAAA~"

Benda metalik yang cukup besar disebut _tab_ yang tengah Renjun pegang terjatuh begitu saja. Mendarat indah di pahanya yang mungil.

" _Yaakk~_ Lucas _hyunggg~!_ " Renjun merajuk sembari memungut kembali _tab_ nya. Tampaknya si mungil ini sedang _bete_ melihat ia tidak menanggapi candaan Lucas seperti biasanya.

Ada apa?

Baru saja Lucas tinggal sebentar, tiba-tiba _mood_ nya sudah berubah lagi.

"Ada apa sayang? Jangan mencebikkan bibirmu seperti itu..." lucas dengan sengaja menempatkan dirinya di paha Renjun yang kosong. Ia ingin memancing emosi Renjun agar pemuda tersebut dapat bermain-main lagi dengannya.

Telapak tangan mungil Renjun yang terbebas dari _tab,_ mencoba mendorong kecil tubuh besar yang bertengger nyaman di pahanya. " _Ugghh~_ _hyung_ berat minggir!"

" _Ah_ iya-iya."

Lucas terdorong menjauh dari pangkuan si mungil. Meski pun dorongan yang dilakukan Renjun tidak begitu kuat tapi rasanya ia sedang dalam mode serius. Lucas jadi segan untuk ber _cuddle_ ria dengan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa?" dengan hati-hati Lucas mendekatkan posisinya duduknya di samping Renjun. Merangkul perlahan pundak milik si manis. Takut-takut Renjun menolak berdekatan dengannya lagi.

Renjun mengalihkan pandangannya pada lengan besar yang melingkar manis di pundaknya. Tatapannya memicing pada lengan yang uratnya terlihat jelas; menandakan seberapa kekar lengan Lucas.

" _Hyung—_ "

Lucas segera menarik kembali lengannya dari bahu sempit Renjun. "Iya-iya, kenapa _sih_? Renjunie tiba-tiba _badmood_?"

Mata Renjun mengarah pada kedua manik hazel yang sedang mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia sedikit mendelik, " _hyung_ bertanya seperti ini supaya menunda-nunda kegiatan kita yang selanjutnya ya?"

" _E—Eh_ tidak!" gelagat Lucas menjadi salah tingkah mendengar ucapan renjun. "I—ini kalau Renjunie sudah siap, kita berangkat lagi _kok_!"

"Lucas _hyung_ sendiri belum siap-siap..."

"Ya—ya sudah Renjunie tunggu dulu, ini _hyung_ mau langsung siap-siap!"

Lucas sudah berjanji dan janjinya itu harus dipenuhi semua, tidak hanya setengah-setengah. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, Lucas berlari ke kamar Renjun bergegas menggambil pakaian yang lebih layak di lemari.

Sering sekali Lucas menginap di apartemen Renjun dan meninggalkan baju-bajunya di sana. Tapi tenang saja mereka belum pernah melakukan yang iya-iya hanya otak Lucas saja yang sering membayangkan hal-hal aneh.

Pria dengan kelebihan tinggi itu benar-benar tergesa-gesa hingga lupa menutup pintu kamar tempatnya mengganti _bathrobe_ dengan pakaian lain.

" _Hyung_ pintunya!"

" _Oh_ iya..."

Selama itu pula Renjun terkikik memperhatikan Lucas _hyung_ nya yang selalu tergugup jika ia sudutkan seperti tadi. Sebenarnya Renjun sedikit mengerjai Lucas hari ini, kegiatan yang dilakukan sejak mentari belum tampak itu sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang tentang apa saja yang membuat kekasih raksasanya kerepotan.

 _'Ah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Lucas hyung ya?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ada sekitar 4 kegiatan kencan lagi dan yang terakhir adalah kegiatan yang paling Lucas tunggu.

Cukup banyak bukan sisa kegiatan mereka?

Bagaimana jika kita peringkas mengenai apa saja yang terjadi.

Yang pertama, jalan-jalan ke _mall_ untuk main di _game centre_ dan makan siang.

Layaknya pasangan biasa yang sedang menikmati akhir pekan. Lucas dan Renjun pergi ke salah satu _mall_ di dekat apartemen, keduanya berjalan dari beberapa toko ke toko lainnya yang menarik perhatian Renjun. Lucas sedikit melupakan kesialan yang menderanya dari pagi setelah melihat betapa antusiasnya renjun mendatangi setiap toko yang membuatnya senang. Singkatnya _sih_ Renjun hanya membeli _popcorn_ dengan ukuran ekstra _jumbo_ tak luput juga satu boneka moomin dengan tinggi 80 cm.

Tapi yang merepotkan adalah ketika Lucas harus membawa dua barang tersebut bersamaan dengan Renjun yang sibuk mondar-mandir memainkan segala permainan yang ada _game centre_.

Padahal kan Lucas ingin bermain bersama juga. Bukan terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang tengah menemani putrinya bermain kesana-kemari sembari membawa barang-barang milik sang anak.

Yang kedua, jalan-jalan sore santai di taman.

Jalan-jalan ringan di taman dipenuhi daun _mapple_ yang berjatuhan dengan tangan saling bertautan dan menceritakan hal-hal yang menarik untuk di perbincangkan. Harapan Lucas sudah terlampau jauh membayangkan jalan-jalan yang begitu damai tanpa memikirkan kesialan yang mungkin menimpanya lagi.

Tapi,

Lagi-lagi,

Untuk kali ini bukan benda atau hewan menggeliat yang merepotkannya tetapi Renjun tiba-tiba menginginkannya menggendong beberapa anak kecil.

" _Hyung~_ aku jadi membayangkan, bagaimana ya jika kau menggendong anak kecil?" telunjuk ramping Renjun mengetuk dagunya membuat ia seperti dalam gestur berpikir. Sangat imut dan meyakinkan Lucas tidak akan menolak permintaannya yang satu ini.

"Kau ingin aku menggendong anak kecil?"

Renjunnya mengangguk antusias.

"Baiklah~"

 _'Semangat! Mungkin ini akan membuatku seperti calon ayah yang ingin segera Renjun nikahi...'_

"FIGHTING HAEYADWE!"

.

.

.

.

.

"YAKKK!"

"AAAA~"

"HIYAAAA!"

 _'Astaga cobaan apalagi ini...'_

 _'Apa yang Lucas perbuat di masa lalu sebenarnya ya tuhan?'_ atau sebanyak itu kah dosa yang ia lakukan sehingga mendapat kesialan beruntun seharian ini.

3 anak kecil yang Renjun dapat, _sangat_ , _amat_ merusak pendengarannya.

Entah darimana Renjun menemukan anak-anak penyebar polusi suara ini tapi sungguh dua anak yang ia gendong di sisi kiri dan kanan terus meneriakinya juga menarik-narik rambutnya belum lagi satu anak yang bergelayut manja di kakinya bagaikan koala.

 _'Oh God! Please let this all over soon~'_ batin Lucas (lagi) sengsara.

Mari kita berpindah pada kegiatan utama dan tinggalkan kesengsaraan Lucas yang sebelumnya. Kegiatan akhir yang paling lucas tunggu tunggu.

Tinggal 2 kegiatan terakhir. Memasak makan malam bersama serta _cuddling time_.

Lucas bisa menarik napasnya lega. Renjunnya tidak berbuat aneh-aneh saat memasak makan malam—mungkin Renjun tidak ingin makanannya kacau—sehingga ia nampak begitu tenang dengan meracik bahan belanjaan yang mereka beli di pasar pagi tadi.

Lucas merasa seperti seorang suami yang sedang menunggu istrinya memasak, Renjunnya tampak manis dengan apron yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

 _'Ah benar-benar calon istri idaman.'_

Pemuda mungilnya sangat cekatan mengolah masakan serta mempersiapkan makanan tersebut dengan apik di meja makan sendirian.

Sebenarnya Lucas sudah menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu Renjun tapi kekasihnya menolak, katanya _sih_ ingin ia sendiri yang turun tangan dalam hal memasak. Lucas juga bukan tipe pria yang benar-benar tidak bisa memasak. Ia sungguh bisa memasak hal-hal kecil yang tidak terlalu mewah seperti yang kekasihnya tengah siapkan.

 _Kan_ kalau Lucas ikut membantu, ia bisa saja ber- _modus_ ria memeluk Renjun yang tengah sibuk _mengoseng_ dari belakang.

Dasar kingkong tukang _modus_!

Lucas sibuk tersenyum mesam-mesem tanpa menyadari seluruh masakan telah dihidangkan sempurna di depannya.

"Lucas _hyung?_ Lucas _hyungggg?"_

" _E—Eh_ iya Renjunie sudah selesai?"

Lambaian tangan Renjun di wajah Lucas menyadarkannya dari bayangan Lucas tentang memeluk Renjun dan menjalar hingga bayangan-bayangan tidak senonoh lainnya.

Renjun menarik kursi di sebelah Lucas setelah melepas apron moomin yang membalut tubuhnya, "sudah, _tuh_ _hyung_ aku membuatkanmu _Maeuntang_ kesukaanmu..."

" _Wah_ Renjunie," mata Lucas melebar dengan binar cerah di dalamnya setelah melihat satu-satunya _Maeuntang_ —sup ikan pedas—tersaji hanya untuknya. Secepat kilat Lucas mengecup pipi Renjun membuat wajah manisnya merah merona.

"Terima kasih sayangku~"

Lucas mengambil sesendok _Maeuntang_ nya, menyereput kuahnya dengan perasaan bahagia sampai...

"HUEEEEEEKKK!"

Rasa aneh dari pahit, asin, asam sampai rasa susu basi bercampur aduk menjalari seluruh lidahnya yang sangat perasa. Lucas tergesa menghampiri wastafel dan memuntahkannya lalu meneguk air putih sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sayang apa yang kau masu—"

"Lucas _hyung_ tega memuntahkan masakan yang ku buat khusus untukmu?"

 _'Oh tidak jangan lagi...'_

Mata Renjun berkaca-kaca, ia bahkan menatapi Lucas dengan bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Benar-benar seperti akan meledak dalam tangis.

"Maaf sayang bukan begi—"

" _Hikss~_ "

"Ti—tidak sayang jangan menang—"

" _Hyung_ boh—"

 _Cupp..._

Lucas segera saja menyumpal bibir mungil Renjun yang akan mengatainya pembohong. Bibir bertekstur kenyal nan tebal milik Lucas menghisap bibir Renjun berulang-ulang, atas dan bawah lalu menggigit kecil bibir bawah Renjun. Membiarkan lidah Lucas bergerilya dalam goa hangat milik Renjun, mengabsen satu per-satu giginya dan membelit kuat lidah renjun hingga saliva keduanya bercampur menuruni dagu keduanya.

Lucas semakin memiringkan wajahnya sembari menangkup kedua pipi Renjun, mendesak lebih dalam pagutan panasnya. Ia melumat bibir Renjun tanpa henti tak membiarkan si mungil memberontak pada ciumannya yang semakin dalam.

Sampai tangan Renjun bergerak memukul-mukul dada bidang Lucas, memintanya berhenti sebentar untuk mengais oksigen yang habis dilahap Lucas.

Napas Renjun tersengal, wajahnya pun memerah dengan jejak air liur di dagunya serta bibirnya membengkak sempurna membangunkan gejolak berapi-api yang Lucas tahan sejak lama.

" _Hyu—_ "

"Jawab! Kau masih marah soal aku yang dicium wanita lain sewaktu di lapang sekolah?" Lucas menghentikan rajukan renjun yang terlihat sangat memelas di hadapannya. Gairah mereka berdua sudah bangkit sepertinya.

Renjun terdiam dengan matanya yang sayu menatap Lucas.

"Sampai kau mengerjaiku sedari pagi itu, apa karena kau masih kesal dengan itu?"

" _Heem..._ " Kepalanya terangguk pelan, bibirnya pun ikut mengerucut sempurna kala rencananya sudah terbongkar.

"Dasar kau musang kecil licik!" Lucas mengecup kilat bibir Renjun yang sudah membengkak olehnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh ringan Renjun dari kursi, menggendongnya ala karung beras membuat si mungil tidak dapat berkutik banyak.

"Siapkan dirimu sayang, kita membutuhkan ranjang!"

" _Ahh~_ "

Dan Renjun tidak menyesali apa yang ia rencanakan sedari pagi untuk membuat Lucas _hyung_ nya kelimpungan.

Acara kencannya sukses menjadikan Lucas _hyung_ benar-benar miliknya.

끝

.

.

.

.

.

 _Haiiiiiiiiii~_

 _Fyuhh~_

 _Masih ada yang inget fanfic ini? Hehe..._

 _Maaf ya lama banget buat up-nya, bahasaku juga agak gaenakeun :'_

 _Gatau deh ini dapet feelnya atau ngga_

 _Aku udah nulis ini dari vlive nct china yg renjun sama lucasnya pangku-pangkuan /ugggh gemas banget_

 _Tapi ga berani pub karena ga berasa feelnya :'(_

 _Maafkan pula jadi sedikit rated pas nyampe bawah wkwk_

 _Jangan dulu di close ya,_  
 _Mau nanya kalo fanfic yang ini aku jadiin Oneshoot-_ nya _All X Renjun gimana? atau tetep dibuat oneshootnya LuRen aja?  
_

 _Tapi ya pair yg aku suka banget tuh NoRen, MarkRen, JaemRen sama LuRen itu aja sih yg lainnya agak kurang_  
 _Tapi prioritas utama tetep sama NoRen hehe_

 _Sok sok kirimin pendapat kalian di kolom komentar ehe..._

 _Last,_  
 _Gimme your favorite and review juseyoonggg :*_

 _Sekian dan Terima Kasih_


End file.
